


Starlight and Coffee

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: A chat by firelight





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Starlight and Coffee

##  Starlight and Coffee

##### Written by Lin   
Comments? Write to us at [ lindell8@juno.com](mailto:lindell8@juno.com)

  * SPOILERS: None 
  * SUMMARY: A chat by firelight 
  * G [H/C] 



* * *

Starlight glistened on the waves, reflected points of white light that danced on the dark ripples. Night sounds filtered across the lake from the surrounding forest. Small nocturnal animals went about their business, scurrying through the underbrush. The love song of insects rose up from the tall, feathery grasses along the shore. Leaves rustled in the light breeze, a few sailing gracefully down to land in the star bedecked waters.

Teal'c surveyed the area, scrutinizing each tree, bush and cloud for signs of danger. He found none. Satisfied, he completed his check of the perimeter and returned to the camp. Three figures were stretched out near the campfire. On a planet with such temperate weather, tents had been left unpacked in favor of sleeping in the open air. He stood with his back to his companions, listening to the night around him.

A sound made him turn back to the sleepers. One of them was thrashing, throwing an arm out as if to ward off a threat. The dreamer growled in his throat, head rocking back and forth against the lining of the sleeping bag. By the meager light of the campfire, Teal'c could see sweat beading on the man's forehead and upper lip as his face twisted in an expression that could have been anger, could have been pain. He quickly scanned the surrounding area, weapon ready, but the sounds from the camp had not drawn any unwanted attention from the denizens of the forest.

Returning his gaze to the sleeper, he saw the man had rolled over, entangling himself in the folds of the sleeping bag. Teal'c waited to see if he would go back to sleep. He knew from experience that his teammate would be annoyed and embarrassed if his nightmare disturbed the camp. With another two hours left on his watch, he had no excuse to 'wake' the man early. The sleeper began kicking against the confines of the bag, crying out garbled words as he wrestled with his invisible foe. Just as he was about to step towards his struggling teammate, the silhouette of a second man rising from the ground stopped him. The touch of a hand on a shaking shoulder, the whisper of a familiar voice in the ear brought the sleeper out of his nightmare and into the starlit night.

Grateful for the respite, Teal'c returned to his duty, eyes watchful, senses alert. Behind him, his teammates' soft murmuring voices blended with the crackling of the fire and the chirping of the insects on the warm night air.

Another sound behind him brought a brief softening to his normally inscrutable features. Water in a pot being placed over the fire meant there would soon be coffee. The anticipation of the beverage was not what caused the look of approval in his eyes. He found the drink unpalatable and failed to understand how such bitter stuff could be so addictive to the humans around him. No, it was not the coffee itself, but the act of sharing the coffee. For with it would come a sharing of something more, something as intangible and nebulous as the starlight on the water, but as real and as strong as the burning fires in the heavens that created the light.

The aroma of fresh coffee wafted on the breeze. He briefly wondered what the native wildlife would make of this alien scent, but dismissed the fanciful thought as he pace the perimeter. The two men squatting near the fire nodded to him as he passed. He returned the salute and silently continued his circuit of the camp. "Ever notice how this sludge keeps getting worse? What do they do, mix dehydrated mud in with it to cut costs?"

"Sorry. That's what was in the pack. I've put in requests before but . .." Daniel shrugged and raised the tin cup to his lips, taking a long sip of the supposed sludge.

"Gonna have to have a little chat with the supply officer about that. We're risking our butts on a daily basis for God, country, and apple pie, the least they can do is ship us out with the good stuff."

"One of these missions I'm going to remember to pack my own, that is if I can smuggle it in past security. Last time I tried, they confiscated it. You know that whole 'off-world supplies restricted to pre-approved items only' spiel sounded like a weak excuse to steal my special blend, if you ask me."

"Just make sure when you do sneak some past, you bring enough for everyone. I'd hate to have to defend you from Carter first thing in the morning. Come to think of it, Teal'c might have to defend you from me if it came down to it."

"Ah, so friendship has its limits, I see."

"Coffee is coffee, after all." Jack flicked a bit of something off the edge of his cup before taking another sip.

"Kindly remember that the next time I want to go to that coffee shop on Eastland." 

"Daniel, I'm not going to spend an evening sitting in a smoke filled coffee house surrounded by yuppies and college kids sipping weird Italian stuff from a tiny cup. I've got better ways to spend my free time."

"And what would that be? Sitting in a cold arena watching grown men beat each other in the head with sticks while you drink beer? Oh yeah, quality entertainment."

Nothing of the nightmare was mentioned as the good-natured sparring continued. Teal'c knew neither man would broach the subject. It was not necessary. Both of them knew why they were drinking coffee beside the fire and filling the night with talk of small things. The words themselves were unimportant.

"I think this has got to be one of the most beautiful planets we've been to in a long time," Daniel said.

"Every planet without a Goa'uld on it is a good planet, if you ask me."

Light played across the faces of the two men as they drank their coffee.

"Think there's fish in that lake?" Jack asked. Daniel shrugged.

"Even if there were, would you actually be able to catch one?"

"Are you suggesting that I can't?"

"Let me think. How many times have you dragged me out to the wilderness to go fishing and we ended up eating steaks in town . . ."

"Cute. You know for a bright guy, you seem to have missed the point of fishing entirely."

A yawn escaped the younger man, although he tried to muffle it behind his raised cup. The older man smiled. They both turned to watch the dancing flames.

Neither spoke for a full minute, seemingly content to sit and watch the fire. Embers popped. Smoke spiraled upward carried by the light breeze towards the distant stars. The older man stood, stretching his lean frame. He took a step closer to the man still sitting on the ground. One hand reached out to rest lightly on a shoulder.

"Daniel, get some sleep. You need to rest before your shift."

"Sure." Daniel set his empty cup aside and stood up. "I guess I'll turn in now. Goodnight, Jack."

A grunt answered him as Daniel crawled into his sleeping bag and rolled over, his back to the fire. Jack stood for a long time staring into the darkness beyond, his face still and his eyes distant. After a while, he visibly relaxed. He seemed to let go of the haunting images with a shake of his head. He threw the dregs of his cup into the fire and lay down on top of his bag, his arms behind his head, and watched the stars twinkle.

Moving forward, Teal'c turned his attention once again towards the quiet forest, confidant that all was well.

**fin**

  


* * *

  


> The challenge was to write a story where the first letter in each paragraph spelled out STARGATESG1JACKDANIELTEALCANDSAM. Feedback is welcomed on or off list.

* * *

> December 3, 2001 I don't own the characters or any aspect of the show, nor have I money in any way of this story that was written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

  



End file.
